Work and Play
by TaintedTamer
Summary: Prowl is a little stressed with his work and Jazz decides to help him relax. Mind the rating - contains full blown yaoi. ProwlxJazz in human form.


Prowl fidgeted in his chair - his back aching from sitting in the thing for so long. In front of him were folders and papers...all containing important documents that needed sorting.

He shook his head as he heard the noise from the common room.

The holidays were always noisy and he wished the others would just give it a rest and get their work done.

"Ugh, it's way too noisy out there. Anyways, Prowl the boss needs-...Oh...what's wrong with you? You look erm...broken," Jazz said as he entered into Prowls office, slamming the door behind him, somewhat muting the noises coming from the common room.

He saw Prowl sitting at his desk looking as if someone had removed some of his parts.

Prowl looked up as he heard his friend - glad that the noise was now lowered.

"I'm fine. Just need to get these files sorted through correctly. Now, what does Optimus need?" he asked, looking at the other man as he opened another folder.

Jazz smirked and walked over to the window that allowed Prowl to gaze upon the workers outside his office. With one swift movement he closed the shades so that the office was now slightly dimmer. "Here, let me just help you loosen up. We'll talk about Optimus later," Jazz said, walking over to Prowl and slowly massaging his shoulders.

Prowl blinked as the shades were closed. He was about to protest when he felt Jazz's hands on his shoulders. He arched slightly, but quickly went to stand.  
"Jazz! We can't possibly - " he trailed off slightly, trying to find the right words.

Jazz grinned slyly, chuckling, "Don't worry it's just a way of 'relaxation'"  
Jazz's hands were slowly traveling down Prowl's back as he massaged lightly.  
"Just let yourself relax," Jazz added.

Prowl was trying to fight the temptation of relaxing as his friend said.  
"Jazz, the door isn't locked...and the others will be off their shift in less than an hour..." he said, trying to find a good excuse.

"'Relaxing' does not take a whole hour...though I can make it last an hour if you truly wish. Plus with the door unlocked it's riskier...makes it much more exciting," Jazz smirked.  
His hands had finally reached Prowl's hips. Quickly, he pulled the other towards him, lifting him from his seat. Their hips were now pressed tightly together, causing Jazz's smirk to widen.

Prowl felt his face redden as he was pulled against Jazz. He opened his mouth to try and find yet another excuse, but tripped over his words and couldn't probably think with Jazz so close to him.

Jazz moved his face closer to Prowls so that their noses were now touching.  
"Let's start with massaging and relaxing your lips," Jazz said, capturing Prowls lips in a kiss.

Prowl gasped slightly, moving to push away from Jazz...but it only took a second from Jazz's lips to calm him and he returned the kiss.

Jazz grinned against Prowls lips. Slowly, he allowed his hands to travel down Prowl's sides, feeling his well defined muscles as he went. He stopped for a moment on Prowl's hips to see if he would resist.

Prowl shivered under Jazz's touch and brought his hands up around the other man's neck and shoulders as he deepened the kiss.

Jazz took this as a signal for him to continue. His hands made their way under Prowl's shirt lightly skimming the soft skin of his partner's skin. He couldn't help but smile when he reached Prowl's erect nipples, which he lightly began to flick at, teasing Prowl.

Prowl shuddered as he held back a faint moan. He broke the kiss softly, looking at Jazz.  
"Should we really do this?" he asked through his gasps for air. The need in his voice was great, but he was still slightly nervous.

Jazz didn't answer but let his lips do the talking. Swiftly, he took Prowl's shirt off that was separating him from the precious skin. Throwing it aside nonchalantly, he grinned up at Prowl before lowering his lips to Prowl's erect nipples. He licked them, swirling his tongue around the tip stopping to nip them every once in a while.

Prowl tried to bite down on the moan, but it escaped him as Jazz nipped at his nipple. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back slightly as his grip on Jazz's shoulders tightened slightly.

Jazz's grin widened as he felt the pressure of Prowl's hands on his shoulders and heard the moan escaping just barely from his lips. His mouth did not leave Prowl's erect nipples as his hand skillfully undid Prowl's pants. Within seconds they were around his ankles leaving only his boxers to tease him.

Prowl glanced down slightly as he felt his pants fall, but kept his attention at Jazz. His hands went down the man's back and then underneath his shirt and up as Jazz continued to mouth his nipples.

"Ah, so I see you're finally starting to relax," Jazz said with a smirk, his lips finally leaving Prowl's nipples.

"Heh, it's kind of hard...not to..." Prowl said, smiling ever so faintly as his hands remained underneath Jazz's shirt.

Jazz couldn't help but chuckle at this, but his expression quickly returned back to normal.  
"Well then, since you are enjoying it so much, I guess we should get back to it," Jazz grinned.   
Without waiting for Prowl's reply, he lowered himself so that he was on face level with Prowl's 'package'.  
"Tch, these boxers are just all in the way," Jazz clicked his tongue in disapproval, tugging at them lightly, "Oh well I guess we'll just have to make do!"  
With those simple words Jazz leaned forward and allowed his mouth to do the explaining. He licked the fabric that covered Prowl's erection that was becoming more and more vivid as the moments passes.

Prowl clenched his teeth, his hands gripping at Jazz's back as a moan escaped him. His legs shook slightly, and his hands moved up Jazz's back to find a better hold.

Jazz moved his hands so that they gripped Prowl's waist to support him. His mouth worked expertly at the hidden erection.

"J-Jazz...!" Prowl gasped, his grip on the man's back tightening.

Jazz's tongue teased Prowl's erection, purposely causing it to slip out of the bottom of the other mans boxers.  
Smirking, Jazz said, "Look's like somebody is ready to get going!"

Prowl blushed slightly, his legs still shaking.  
"...Jazz...please..." he said, his erection throbbing.

"Well, since you asked so kindly..." Jazz chuckled.  
Skillfully and quickly Jazz began stripping himself of the unwanted clothes. He smiled once he was stark naked and asked, "What do you think?"   
He posed as if he were a nude model, waiting for Prowl's approval.

"You're beautiful as always." Prowl said, taking off his shirt with slight hesitation. He gave the door a glance, but then looked back at Jazz with a smile.

Jazz couldn't help but blush slightly. The other man's body was gorgeous. It had been a while since he had seen him naked. Quickly, he brushed his nervousness away and resumed concentration on the present.  
"Turn over and bend over the desk," Jazz commanded simply but gently, kissing Prowl tenderly while he waited for him to obey.

Prowl smiled as Jazz blushed a little. He was so cute when he blushed. He did as he was told - turning and placing his hands on the desk and bending over.

Jazz silently took a deep breath. He hated to admit it, but now he was getting nervous...not because somebody might walk in but because he feared being unsatisfactory for the other man, as stupid as that sounded. He cleared his mind and put on his usual grin, trying to regain his confidence.  
He leaned over Prowl's back and slowly inserted one finger, then another.  
"We've got to get your backside ready now," Jazz said leaving small kisses over the other man's broad shoulders.

Prowl tensed, clenching his teeth as he felt the fingers inside of him. He then relaxed, knowing what would be coming. He gave a faint chuckle as Jazz spoke and shuddered from the kisses,  
"Don't take to long getting me ready - I hate teasing."

Jazz inwardly gasped. It seemed his little 'uke' was getting more aggressive! And all it did was turn him on even more. Grinning, he pulled his fingers out.  
"Well if you're ready now then I'll do as you wish," Jazz said, not sounding at all disappointed that his teasing was ending early.

Prowl smiled, tensing again as the fingers left him. He was ready, and he made himself relax to make the process easier on both himself and Jazz.

Jazz braced himself and quickly inserted himself into Prowl. He stopped for a moment to allow Prowl to recuperate.

Prowl tensed yet again, arching up as Jazz entered him and he gritted his teeth while gripping the desk. He relaxed after only a moment, ready for more.

Once Prowl's breathing returned to normal, Jazz began pumping slowly in and out of him at first.

Prowl grabbed the edge of the desk to grip as Jazz began to pump. A faint moan escaped his lips and he arched again, taking more of Jazz into him from the movement.

Jazz could now feel his warm ball sac slapping against the of Prowl's warm, welcoming ass. He began to speed up as he felt Prowl loosen up his tension, allowing all of him inside. As he continued his motions, he leaned forward, holding Prowl's hips steady with one hand. With the other he let his hand fall down to Prowl's erection. He began stroking it lightly.

Prowl groaned loudly as Jazz began to stroke his hard cock. He began to feel himself coming close to going over the edge as Jazz was now fully in him and he arched back into the man again to push his dick even deeper.

Jazz pulled Prowl's head around into an awkward kiss attempting to silence his moan as he continued his routine of stroking the other man along with pummeling his backside. He massaged Prowl's ball sac, feeling it begin to swell. He pumped his hand quicker, rubbing his thumb against the tip of Prowl's throbbing erection.

Prowl moaned deeply into the kiss, his neck aching slightly from the strange position, but he didn't care. He was coming closer and closer to the edge of an orgasm - and Jazz's quickening grip on his dick was making the process even quicker.

Jazz released Prowl's lips from his own and whispered, "I want i you /i to come first."  
He did not wait for the other man to reply but ceased his brutal pumping in, and out of him, moving slowly instead and concentrated more on stroking Prowl's erection while planting small tender kisses on his warm neck.

Prowl gasped slightly, unable to speak at all as Jazz continued to stroke him. It didn't take much more before Prowl came.

Jazz felt Prowl's warm cum spread over his fingers and the desk below. He resumed his insistent pumping cuming not long after he began again. He leaned over Prowl, relaxing against his warm sweaty back, planting kisses at random. He raised the hand that had held Prowl's erection and licked the salty mess away with a smirk.  
"For being so nervous about doin it you were pretty good," Jazz whispered huskily into the other mans ear.

Prowl had shuddered as he felt the cum fill the cavity within him. He laid on the desk, not bothered at all by Jazz laying on his back now. He gave a very faint chuckle as Jazz spoke into his ear,  
"You were amazing Jazz." he said with a smile.

Jazz was about to return the chuckle but ceased immediately when he heard a knock at the door and a booming voice that sounded like Optimus himself call,

"Jazz, Prowl are you two in there?"  
"Shit, hurry up!" Jazz encouraged Prowl in a frantic whisper as he hurried to get dressed.

Prowl's eyes widened for a fleeting second before he was already getting his clothes back on. He stumbled slightly with a pant leg, but re-balanced and in no time had his shirt back on as well. The man glanced at Jazz to make sure he was dressed as he fixed his pants.

Jazz nodded at Prowl when he saw that they were both dressed. He hurried to open the door.  
"Hi sir!" Jazz put on his most cheerful, hopefully unsuspicious voice he could muster.

Prowl sat down into his chair - but he almost fell right to the ground since the chair had been pushed back by their 'relaxing' time. He caught it with the back of his hand and fell into it, quickly straightening himself in the seat as Jazz opened the door.

Jazz opened the door the rest of the way to allow Optimus inside.  
"Where is the work i asked for and why is it taking so long?" he demanded, looking around the office suspiciously.  
"Oh, I'm sorry sir, I was just getting those. We were talking about something," Jazz struggled for a good excuse.  
Optimus began making his way towards Prowl's desk where he was sitting. Jazz signaled towards Prowl behind Optimus' back trying his best to warn him to cover the erm...'mess' they had made on the desk.

Prowl was already on it and promptly set a couple useless folders onto the desk as he stood from his chair. He was slightly confused as to what 'work' Optimus was asking for and glanced at Jazz with a raised brow.

"Oh, Prowl, you know, the files he asked for...the ones on...uh..." Jazz stammered.

He had completely forgotten what he had come here for.  
"The files on the upcoming parade," Optimus filled in Jazz's stammers.  
"Parade?! Since when do we hold parades?! Oh, right the parade ha-ha..." Jazz laughed nervously when Optimus glared at him viciously.

Understanding flickered across Prowl's eyes.  
"The parade! Yes sir, I have those files right here." he said before opening a drawer on his desk. He knelt down, flipping through several folders before pulling out one. He opened it just to double check and nodded,  
"Here it is sir."

"Thank you, Prowl. Good to know that i one /i of my workers are on top of things," Optimus glared at Jazz as he exited the office with the files.  
Jazz released a deep breath he'd been holding in.  
"Man, your cute little face distracts me from work all the time! He's going to fire me one day," Jazz joked, pulling Prowls chin up so that they were face to face.

Prowl smiled faintly at Jazz,  
"You have nothing to worry about - I wont let him fire you. Besides, it would get boring without you around."

Jazz chuckled and pulled Prowl into a quick, teasing kiss before breaking it off. He strutted towards the door swinging his hips dramatically from side to side.  
"Try no to stare too much. We'll finish this little rendezvous up later," Jazz laughed and winked before exiting the office.

Prowl rolled his eyes slightly,  
"It's amazing I get any work done with Jazz around..." he said with a smile before sitting back down in his chair. He glanced at the files he had put on his desk and remembered he still had a little cleaning up to do...


End file.
